The University of Washington Learning Disabilities Center, which involves a major collaboration of a School of Medicine and a College of Education, will investigate both the biological and educational constraints operating in learning disabilities, with a focus on treatment and links between assessment and treatment. Research on the biological constraints will shed light on why some children have an inordinate struggle in learning to read and write despite adequate intelligence and instruction. Research on the educational constraints will shed light on specific instructional strategies that are helpful in teaching children with learning disabilities to read and write. Project 1 will conduct prevention, short-term, and long-term treatment studies on component reading disabilities, to supplement comparable studies on component writing disabilities at the University of Washington. Project II will provide and evaluate the effectiveness of teacher training for dealing with students with learning disabilities in regular and special education classrooms. Project III will investigate through pedigree and linkage studies the genetic contribution to subtypes of learning disabilities. The Administrative Core will provide organizational support for all the Projects. The Clinical Core will offer assessment and consultation services for all the Projects. The Statistical Core will collaborate with all Projects to ensure state-of-the-art data analyses and genetic modeling.